The O'Dwyers
Odie = | |Image = wildomar |ProfilePic = OdieProfile2.png |CharacterName = Brendan "Odie" O'Dwyer |Sigil = |Flavor = Can cut a tank in half. |Theme = |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 162 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Green |Month = January |Day = 19th |Year = 1980 |CurrentAge = 19 |Birthplace = Oceanside, California |Nationality = American |Role = Main Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Former Host of Astreiya's Spawn |HarmNumber = |Lives = Canyon Lake, California}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = |Power_Notes_1 = . |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuring + Touch + Enchantment |Power Effect 1 = Odie can and manipulate its shape, usually forming it into a razor-sharp katana. He can also chill objects he touches, or enchant them, causing them to cool anything that they themselves touch. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 2 = Odie can transform into a cloud of , allowing him to move through the air or pass through small spaces. While in he can use . Transforming causes to both him and anyone else he transforms along with him. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Having once been possessed by a spawn of , Odie is completely immune to all forms of possession and supernatural mind-altering effects. This also causes his eyes to glow green, if ever so slightly. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Equipment |Elements 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = By utilizing a Sigil Amulet given to him by Nemo, Odie can turn the he conjures into , a demonically empowered form of ice with a temperature near absolute zero. This ice can only be melted or broken with or similarly elements, or by effects. |Extra Name 5 = |Power_Notes_5 = |Elements 5 = + |PowerType 5 = Aura |Power Effect 5 = Odie can passively radiate a field of cold, reducing the temperature of everything within 5 yards of him. By concentrating he can extend this effect up to 10 yards, however this will begin to tire him if maintained. While under this effect, is easier to use and causes significantly less .}} |Notes Content = *The source of his power is actually mixture of the strength Belxephon was storing in him, and the fact that he was once possessed by an Astreiya Spawn. This unique combination makes him slightly different than those that have entered into an official pact with Astreiya, as his powers come from something inside of him, rather than directly from a demonic source, unlike most other -aligned characters. *Is only called Brendan by his mother. He hates it. **He's picked up an eye for detail after working with Murdoc for a few years. He's proved a fast learner, and he has basic forensic skills and can deduce things with facts he's given in a realistic and quick way. **His deductions, right or wrong, usually get him into some kind of trouble. *His PTSD has almost completely vanished. Only massively traumatic events caused by certain events or images would be able to cause it to resurface. **In general he's a lot more confident due to having worked a lot of strange cases with Murdoc. *He's still an avid video game player. *Still tends to treat Hunter like he's a little kid, even though he looks a lot older. **Has a strained relationship with his mom due to her having been so overprotective of him. *He inherited the large manor in Cold Springs from his late uncle, and he drives up there to check on it two-to-three times per year, usually with Hunter. Due to it's location, there's been no buyers for it. ** *Hates green skittles, blue M&M's, and doesn't like Gatorade or Martinis. * * *After the travelling backwards in time, Yuri bought a place in Canyon Lake, and the two of them moved in together and are attending a local collage. Odie still works with Murdoc, though work has slowed down now that Natalya has tightened her grip around Riverside. *Though he went straight edge in High School due to wanting to become a police officer, he's gone back to recreational marijuana usage now that he's living with Yuri. He grows his own stock now, and distributes it on campus, no longer depending on dealers. *Though he's friends with Tate and Ahiga, he has a tendency to treat them like kids. ---- *Face claim: Evan Peters}}}} |-|Hunter= | |Image = wildomar |ProfilePic =Newhunterfaceclaim.png |CharacterName = Hunter O'Dwyer |Sigil = |Flavor = You feel the presence of a terrifying demon... |Theme = [https://youtu.be/kN8b4C41MZk SMT: Nocturne & IMAGINE - Fierce Battle (Dual Mix)] |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 147 |HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Green |Month = June|Day = 13th|Year = 1996|CurrentAge = 4 |Birthplace = Arizona, Monument Valley|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Demifiend|PowerSource = Child of and |HarmNumber = |Lives = Wildomar, California}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic |Power Effect 1 = Hunter can release a wave of kinetic force from a distance. The amount of force he's able to generate increases dramatically the more wounded he is. If used on the verge of death, the kinetic energy is equal to that of an explosion. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Curse |Power Effect 2 = Hunter can a living entity by getting his spit on them. For the duration of the curse their soul will be corrupted within their body, causing them to become for a short time. A cursed individual will retain all of their basic abilities and intelligence, however they have greatly diminished empathy. Cursed ones are affected by everything in the same way that a would be, making objects and abilities cause greater harm, while also granting them a degree of resistance to and effects. Soul Shatter has a different effect when used on real , causing them to actually gain instead, allowing Hunter to more easily communicate and even manipulate them to some degree. }} |Notes Content = *He looks like a teenager despite having only been born a few years ago. *Luana gave him the name Hunter after taking him in and raising him for a short time. **Before then everyone used to call him Brendan, mainly because he himself thought he was Odie but eventually became his own person and stopped looking like him as well. *To make sure no one would question his existence, Luana did something that caused everyone to think he has always been Odie's brother. *He is an act against nature, or as his demon mother likes to call him "abomination." Hunter was born within Odie's soul with the unintentional(?) help from Belxephon and Astreiya. **Despite her disgust with him, Astreiya has never actually had any "children", so she doesn't want this one to die. **She cannot directly assist Hunter if he is on earth however. *At first the group thought he was a demon but the twin's grandmother explained that he is actually a demifiend. A demon with a human's soul. *When he was first introduced, he looked like a seven year old Odie and even has some of his chidhood memories. *He considers Mandy Lane and Isaac his siblings because they're children of Astreiya. *He used to carry around Odie's teddy bear, Winkers, and would usually hug him when he got scared. **He also sometimes would bring his teddy bear up to his ear to listen to him. It's unknown if Winkers is sentient, possessed or if it was just his imagination. *Hunter's real name is unknown. **Luana thinks he is especially dangerous because of this. *After his encounter with Lucifer at the bowling alley he now hates cats and enjoys occasionally hunting and eating them with Rodin. *He really doesn't like eating normal human food and will avoid it at all costs. **When he's home eating a meal prepared by his adopted mother, Claudia, he always finds a way to get rid of that food. **When he goes to school he usually just skips lunch. * ** * , * *He still lives in Wildomar with Claudia. *He found out what happened to Rodin in the other timeline. Because of this, he sent Rodin off to be back with his brother and got a new dog from Belxephon called Narak. *Wasn't around when his best friend, Tate, fell into the sinkhole and showed up in Vlindrel. **He knows he's there and knows that he can take care of himself. Occasionally sends Narak there to give him food. *With both Tate and Odie gone, he decided he was going to need a job in order to take care of himself and move out of his mother's house soon. After a short job search, he chose pizza delivery boy because he gets to ride a scooter. ---- *Old Face claim: Jamie Bell *New Face claim: Caleb Wolff}}}} | |Flavor = "Fashioned from us, both wicked in grace, and graceful in wickedness..." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/mLNpDHNPQS0 Silent Hill 3 - Prayer] |Height = 3'8" |Weight = 422 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Silver - Red |Month = August |Day = 6th |Year = 1999 |CurrentAge = 2 Months |Birthplace = Core of Tartarus |Nationality = Infernal Denizen |Role = Hunter's Pet & Guardian |Species = Demon Hound |PowerSource = Spawn of |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power Effect 1 = Narak is a hellspawn, born from a first generation demon. He is a with a large mixture traits from various animals, both mythical and otherwise: *He is extremely strong and agile, being able to overpower earthly animals of his weight and mass with ease, and he requires no sleep or rest. *He is capable of warping his individual mass, allowing him to "flatten" himself, allowing him to fit through thin openings such as under a door or through steel bars. *He has a "mane" of black dragon scales, making the front half of his body immune to , , and even . **The length of his body, including his tail, is 10'11". *He can phase between worlds, namely Tartarus and Earth, as long as he is near to Hunter. *He can see in the dark, and smell other presences, as well as beings that are nearby. *Because he is a , he is extremely resistant to effects, though not immune. * . |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physical |Power Effect 2 = Injuries that Narak inflicts will never heal without supernatural intervention. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + |PowerType 3 = Physical |Power Effect 3 = Wounds that Narak inflicts will heal both him and Hunter. The more grievous the wounds, the greater the healing.}} , for obvious reasons. *Narak's back half is much more vulnerable than his front half, as his scales only cover the front of his body. *Despite technically being quite young, he is a demon, and knows a great many things that would normally be unknowable, such as being able to understand the vast majority of earthly languages, and certain unearthly ones. He's also very cunning and capable of spotting threats. *His body changes colors when he's aggravated or angered, changing from black to a deep red. His eyes also change from silver to red in the same way. *If he devours other demons or their spawn, there's a possibility that he will gain one of their powers. *Holy imagery, prayer, rituals, and places cause Narak extreme discomfort and harm. }}}} |-|Claudia = |Flavor = Every night I pray my son will come home safe. |Theme = |Height = 5'3"|Weight = 110 |HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = February|Day = 4th|Year = 1961|CurrentAge = 35|Birthplace = Beacon Hills, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None |Lives = Wildomar, California}} }}